


The Heir

by psychology (orphan_account), tokyeons (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Drama, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13792077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/psychology, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tokyeons
Summary: A poor, muggle-born Gryffindor student, the wand-keeper's Huffepuff daughter, the Slytherin heir to one of the most prestige pure-blood family in England, and the Ravenclaw daughter to the Minister of Magic find each other by means of fate, and have to work together to defeat the darkest wizard that the world has ever met. What is in store for them, is only but a surprise, but to bring all of Hogwart's Houses together to finally rid the school of the prejudice it faces, it is up to them to restore the world once again.





	The Heir

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, this is set in the harry potter world that j.k. rowling had set up for us fans. i started reading harry potter again, and had decided to bring my four favourites, who fit the house traits perfectly. this is not going to be in the harry potter universe, but instead the magical wizarding universe i had created with respects to the inspiration rowling has given me. i will use a plot much like voldemort's, but i won't use a plot like harry's. i want to create a world you can be immersed in, characters to fall in love with, and an antagonist that makes you cry a little on the inside. i want to shine a light on all the things i thought were missing in her books, and i want to create some things on my own. 
> 
> anyways- this was crossposted on aff.

⠀⠀The train whistle blew, but Jongin's feet were already on the truck.

⠀⠀Stepping aboard the Hogwarts Express, just as he did for 7 years. Nothing was unusual, the train was still covered with the same, seemingly stainless red carpet. The compartments were still divided by what seemed to be gold brass, but Jongin had never been sure. The Express was quite akin to that of home, the bustling teenagers inside and the warm scent of the hot chocolate and tea is served. Children as young as 11 ran past him and bumped into him, but Jongin didn't seem to care that much.

⠀⠀Jongin always seemed to have a place to sit, but right now it was hard to find. He walked past many students, students he's known from his first year, and others he just met last year, and others he has never seen before. But at this time, he couldn't seem to find the ones he wanted to.

⠀⠀It wasn't until someone grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside a truck, did he find them.

⠀⠀He heard boisterous laughter and light giggling. The laughter was all too familiar, and he almost felt comforted by it, and he laughed too.

⠀⠀"Oh, dude, you looked so scared." Laughed Hoseok. "Like you just saw a freaking Dementor or something." 

⠀⠀Jongin shook his head, and Hoseok took his luggage from him and put it up on the shelves above the blue seats. "I'm a Gryffindor! I can't be scared." Jongin challenged back, and beside him, Jackson cackled. "Yeah sure, Kim 'I'm afraid of birds' Jongin. I wonder, did the sorting hat even pick correctly?"

⠀⠀The two that were still laughing at Jongin's 'cowardice' were Jongin's friends, Jung Hoseok and Jackson Wang. They've known each other since Professor Kim grouped the three of them together to take care of a baby Weeping Willow back in 5th year. The three of them were in the same house and were only somewhat acquaintances up until the 5th year. The Weeping Willow beating the crap out of them turned out to be a good way to form a friendship, and since most of Jongin's friends were graduating last year, he turned to Hoseok and Jackson with their open arms. 

⠀⠀But what came with Hoseok and Jackson was their friend, Bae Suzy.

⠀⠀Jongin met Suzy back in the first year, they had walked up to the Gryffindor tower together after the dinner. Suzy was a very nice girl, and incredibly beautiful. Every man and probably every woman in Hogwarts was tripping over their feet trying to get a good look at her, but fortunately (or unfortunately, Jongin didn't know) for Jongin, Suzy was tripping over her feet trying to get to Jongin. Jongin didn't gain any sort of interest in romance since the previous year when Suzy was standing under the mistletoe and Jongin just happened to be beside her. They had been dating ever since.

⠀⠀"Aw, stop bullying poor Jongin, you guys." Suzy whined, pulling on Jongin's forearm for him to sit next to her. "He's probably very tired from the ride to the train station. He lives all the way up in Wales, don't you know?" Jongin chuckled and felt her lips press lightly against his cheekbone, gaining a rather large complaint of disgust from the two sitting across from them. "Please keep the PDA at bay, you two. Disgusting." Hoseok grunted, and Jackson nodded. "You've been lovebirds for way too long now. Jongin, when are you gonna realize she's not that much of a catch as she makes it out to be?" Jackson leaned in to speak quieter to Jongin, and Suzy smacked his shoulder. "Shut up, Jack! Like you're any better."

⠀⠀Jongin was the intruder on the best friends. The three have known each other since they were children, having been neighbors to each other. They were all born into wizarding families, and Jongin was just the opposite.

⠀⠀Jackson came and visited Jongin almost as many times as Suzy over the summer, having gained a high interest in Jongin's first-person shooter game on his new console. Hoseok never came by, he said that his parents didn't want him being brainwashed by such muggles. Jongin acted as if he didn't mind.

⠀⠀"I am better! I have an excellent boyfriend, I'll have you know." Jackson wiggled his brows at Suzy, who scoffed and turned her head away with a bright smile. "I wouldn't say 6th-year Kunpimook is an excellent boyfriend, but ok." Hoseok retorted, and Jackson body checked his shoulder. 

⠀⠀"Jonginnie," Suzy called, rolling her eyes and ignoring the other two. "How was your summer?"

⠀⠀"You mean the little time he spent away from you?" Hoseok crossed his arms, leaning back. Jongin could hear the tinge of jealousy in his voice but said nothing of it. "Oh, shut up." Suzy snapped.

⠀⠀"Well, my dad took me to visit my uncle, and we saw the Quidditch Cup that was taking place in Scotland-"

⠀⠀"Woah, dude, you went there?" Jackson jaw was lax in awe. "I hear the French fans went crazy! Some even started petrifying people?" 

⠀⠀"Uh, no, actually. People just like to make things up what really happened was that-"

⠀⠀Hoseok shrugged. "Those Frenchie Frogs always have a stick up their ass, so high their nose is up in the air. I'm surprised they didn't just send in their conniving servants to do their dirty work." And it seemed at that, the talk about the Quidditch Cup was over.

⠀⠀Hoseok, despite being very welcoming and friendly towards Jongin when they first met, has been quite dismissive and rude to Jongin since Suzy announced that the two of them were a couple. Jongin didn't find it all that surprising, however, since he knew the feeling behind how Hoseok looked at Suzy when they studied, and how his laugh seemed to quiet just so he could hear her's. Jongin felt bad, but Suzy didn't seem to care. Jongin tried his best not to care either, but it was hard to when whatever Jongin seemed to do wasn't good enough for Hoseok. Jongin wasn't the type to place gender roles, but he knew that Hoseok was acting much like a jealous teenage girl. 

⠀⠀"Hey, Seok," Jackson motioned for the two of them to stand, lightly tapping the other's forearm. "Let's go see if we can find Kunpi, maybe he's got something for me to eat." Hoseok guffawed, and stood up after Jackson. "You're gonna bribe your boyfriend for food? What a lovely couple." Hoseok shook his head in disbelief, but followed Jackson anyways.

⠀⠀Jongin didn't notice the look Suzy was giving Jackson before they left.

⠀⠀"Finally," She sighed. "They're gone."

⠀⠀Jongin nodded, and turned his head to his girlfriend. "So how was your sum-"

⠀⠀Not many words came out of Jongin's mouth after that, probably because Suzy's mouth was covering it.

⠀⠀Jongin wasn't that fond of kissing, or at least, Suzy's kissing. Suzy had many boyfriends before, or so Jackson told him, but they never lasted long. Jackson said that most of them were physical, cuddling and making out and whatever else Suzy did. Suzy's kisses were rough, mostly tongue. Jongin didn't mind cuddles, sure, but he did mind making out in a place where dozens of 11-year-olds could see them. He pushed her off.

⠀⠀"Woah, what are you doing?" His eyebrows furrowed, his hands pressing lightly against her shoulders. "We're dating, doofus. This is what people who date do. I thought you  _read_  the manual I gave you." She replied, sarcastically. She leaned in again, but Jongin pushed her away again. "Sure, we're dating, but that doesn't mean you got to have your mouth on me every second you get. I'm not exactly the-"

⠀⠀"The physical type, yeah yeah, I  _know_. But Jongin, you just look so good today. Just a little kiss in, come on." 

⠀⠀Jongin knew better than to fall for Suzy's words, but it seemed he already did a long time ago. He didn't stop her when she kissed him this time, he didn't have to. Hoseok and Jackson came barging back in, a grin etched on Hoseok's face and a sandwich in Jackson's mouth. Jongin noticed the death stare Suzy gave Jackson, this time.

⠀⠀"Hey dude, you know what I like better than Quidditch?" Hoseok asked, a wicked look in his eye. Jongin sighed.

⠀⠀"Harassing innocent Slytherin?"

⠀⠀Hoseok laughed, louder than Jongin had heard him laugh today. "Dude, there is no way in hell they're innocent. Otherwise, yes, you got that right. Care to join in on some little fun? I promise I'll let you get a punch in this time."

⠀⠀He looked at Suzy, hoping maybe that she would help him out in this situation. The smile on her face said otherwise.

⠀⠀Jongin sighed, again. "Yeah, lead the way."

 

* * *

 

⠀⠀Sehun was almost asleep when he heard her come in.

⠀⠀He had been waiting on the train longer than wanted, his father basically dumped him at the train station and the train waited there for a while. His status helped him get in before they intended, it was either his status or his money. Sehun really didn't care.

⠀⠀Totally ready to just fall asleep and forget that he was going to be on this train for a few hours, she came in and ruined the dream world with a paradise much better than he had convinced himself the dreams would make.

⠀⠀She smiled and pinched his side. "Hey there, Prince."

⠀⠀Sehun groaned and rolled back over pulling his jacket higher up his body in an attempt to hide from her.

⠀⠀"Hey, Wendy." He said with a sigh, after seeing the glare she gave him. He pushed his jacket off his body, and sat upright, looking her right in the eye. 

⠀⠀"How did you get on here so early?" She asked, pulling out a thermos from her bag and the smell of her signature chai tea filled the otherwise cold compartment. "My dad dumped me here early. The staff probably recognized me right away and thought that if I wasn't let on, they would hear from my father about that." His voice was solemn, as usual. "Poor baby." Wendy cooed, reaching forward to pinch his sunken cheeks. "Had to get put on the train early because his status intimidated people." Looking down, the chuckle that came from her chest was all too familiar to Sehun. 

⠀⠀There was a comfortable silence that filled the air after that. The two of them had been pretty good at comfortable silence, had been doing it since they were kids. Sehun was just all too comfortable around Wendy, her familiar warm air filled the air pretty easily. 

⠀⠀They continued like that. Some witty banter back and forth, sometimes it was just silent between the two of them. Sometimes Wendy would leave him alone in the truck to go talk to some of her other friends, and sometimes she would come back with some more tea. The only reason she left him there was because he would drink all of her tea.

⠀⠀She never complained.

⠀⠀"How are you doing this year?" She asked, once, to break the silence. He didn't notice her shaky fingers until she spoke up. Maybe the silence was comfortable as he originally thought. 

⠀⠀"My father still hates me and my mother is still missing, can't really complain, can I? How about you?"

⠀⠀The smile on her face from earlier left no trace. As if it didn't exist.

⠀⠀"My mother kicked my dad out. She's become an alcoholic and she takes it out on me."

⠀⠀Sehun sighed, standing up and sitting next to her. "Is it bad to say I'm not surprised?" Their shoulders bumped against each other, but Sehun was much taller than her, so her shoulder hit his bicep. She shook her head. "I've been waiting for it to happen. She has been getting worse, and her kicking out my dad... I thought it would be the last straw, that she would get better but... It's not." 

⠀⠀"You know, for Christmas, you can come to my house."

⠀⠀"Is your house any better?' Dry laughter.

⠀⠀"Unlike your mom, my dad doesn't acknowledge my existence."

⠀⠀She smiled, a soft smile, and he knew it wasn't of happiness. 

⠀⠀What seemed to happen next was something Sehun didn't really understand, and certainly didn't plan. But Wendy wiped away any tears she may have had and looked up, and much to Sehun's dismay, it was three guys he knew.

⠀⠀Well, he knew two of them well, particularly one, but the other... He only knew of.

⠀⠀"What do you want, Hoseok?" Sehun sighed, standing up and putting his hands in the pockets of his robes. Standing up was one of the oldest tricks in the book, and it didn't work for Hoseok, despite Sehun being considerably taller. He was actually taller than both Hoseok and Jackson, but they still pestered him. "Just wanted let you scummy Slytherin know that we're sweeping the floor with you at the House Cup  _and_  the Quidditch Cup." Hoseok's smirk, the signature one that Sehun had seen too many times in his life. "I don't care," Sehun groaned in exasperation. "Honestly you could win the World Quidditch Cup and I wouldn't give a shit." 

⠀⠀The guy behind Jackson, Kim Jongin, pushed through. 

⠀⠀Jongin was probably the few Gryffindor in Sehun's year that didn't try and challenge Sehun, actually, he was probably the only one. He was one of the few Gryffindor ever to not want anything to do with the Slytherin and Gryffindor feud. He never paid attention to any other house except his own, which was kinda shitty, but at least he wasn't constantly trying to give Sehun a black eye.

⠀⠀"Hoseok," Spoke Jongin. "This isn't a good idea, we should just go." Jongin tried to pull Hoseok away, but Hoseok shrugged off his hand aggressively. "No way, Jongin. This douchebag needs to be taught a lesson."

⠀⠀" _You're_  the douchebag." Wendy spat, standing up beside Sehun, though her height scared no one. " _You_  came in here,  _you_  bothered us, and  _you_  are the one who provoked him." Sehun put a hand on Wendy's shoulder, knowing that she would definitely punch him in the face when given the chance. "You got your little lady here to back you up?" Hoseok sniggered, and Jackson joined in. Jongin stayed quiet. "Jeez, you must be good in bed, a catch like her would never be around y-"

⠀⠀"Shut up." Sehun seethed, his fist clenching at his side. "Why should I?" Hoseok was really testing Sehun today, and Sehun knew exactly why. He knew exactly why Hoseok pushed him to the edge, tried to pick apart everything about Sehun. Hoseok wanted Sehun to punch him so that Sehun would add to Slytherin's bad name. Sehun never hit him. Sehun had immense self-control, but Wendy was never with him when Hoseok provoked him. "I'm surprised even you, Wendy Son, would pick up such a reject like Sehun." Hoseok laughed. "Even his mother didn't want him."

⠀⠀Wendy snapped. Her wand was out, and Sehun knew that it was over.

⠀⠀Hoseok cried out, and Jackson ran away. 

⠀⠀Jongin stood there in shock.

⠀⠀Wendy stood over Hoseok, fear in her eyes. Sehun stepped in front of her, hiding her behind him. 

⠀⠀It wasn't before long until a teacher came by, Professor Kim. He was easily 20 years older than all of them but acted like a child. At his tail was a girl Sehun didn't know, but Sehun didn't pay much attention to that, but instead to Jackson who was leading them.

⠀⠀"He hit me!" Hoseok cried, pointing at Sehun. Sehun didn't say anything, and neither did Jongin. There was a crowd starting to form around the compartment, and Sehun clenched his teeth. 

⠀⠀Professor Kim looked up at Sehun, eyebrows raising. Everyone knew Sehun never caused trouble, and the Professors took pity on him since he was frequently picked on. "Is this true, Sehun?"

⠀⠀Wendy was shaking behind him, and Sehun knew he would never regret this decision.

⠀⠀"Yes, I did it. It was just a small spell I... I'm sorry, Hoseok."

⠀⠀Hoseok reached up and grabbed Jackson's arm, who helped him up. Sehun tried to not look at the crowd that was forming behind Professor Kim and tried to ignore Wendy's sniffling. Professor Kim looked back at Wendy, and sighed, reaching up to rub at his temples. "A-Alright. Since it was just a small spell, I can't expel you." Hoseok gave the Professor a sharp look. "What? He struck me! He deserves to be expelled!"

⠀⠀"Jung Hoseok!" Snapped the Professor. "You have quite the record for physical violence, I wouldn't be surprised if you were the one who provoked Sehun into casting an illegal hex on you, with such a mouth you have." Professor Kim stepped forward and put his hand out. "I won't expel you, but I will have to take away your prefect badge. You will be coming by my office every Friday after classes for detention until October 17th. Is that clear?"

⠀⠀Sehun looked at Jongin, who had his eyes on his shoes and a clenched jaw. 

⠀⠀Sehun didn't know Jongin, but if he was friends with Hoseok, Sehun hated him.

⠀⠀"Crystal." Sehun muttered, and pulled the shiny Prefect badge on his chest and placed it in Professor Kim's hand.

⠀⠀The professor nodded and left the compartment, and Jongin sighed.

⠀⠀The girl behind the professor looked at the two of them, and Sehun finally got a good look at her.

⠀⠀Her name was Jung Soojung, and she was this year's Head Girl.

⠀⠀"The Slytherin and Gryffindor feud... Will never come to an end." The look on her face was hard, and she stared especially long at Jongin. Sehun chewed on his lip, and Jongin, finally unfrozen, huffed and pushed past her, probably going to go see if Hoseok was okay. 

⠀⠀Soojung clicked her tongue and left too.

⠀⠀"The Infamous Oh Sehun," Wendy spoke, wiping her tears away. "Lives again, this year."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry to any j-hope stans!


End file.
